


Stay with me

by menherariddle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menherariddle/pseuds/menherariddle
Summary: Idia kisses Azul during a club meeting, and then runs off afraid he ruined his chances of being friends with Azul.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Stay with me

Idia had no idea where this spark of courage came from, no idea why he did this. It was like a scene straight out of one of the shoujo anime he watched, except this wasn't a shoujo anime.

His lips had Azul's in a soft, gentle and chaste kiss. Not anything crazy lusty, but showed his feelings that wouldn't keep from welling up inside him about to overflow.

As his lips left Azul's, it dawned on him what he had done. He had kissed Azul.

"I-Idia-san…"

Idia was horrified, and immediately fled the club room. He ran and ran until he reached a secluded area of hallway where no one would be seen at this hour or after. He let himself collapse onto the floor. As he lay there, he curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"Azul-shi…"

Idia choked on sobs as he thought aloud.

"You hate me now, don't you? You think I'm gross… a degenerate… a pervert… I ruined any possible chance at being friends with you…"

He just wanted to disappear. He had hoped his feelings wouldn't ruin between him and his only friend at this school. He couldn't believe what he did, how he just fucked up the little chance he had at friendship with Azul.

…

It was thirty minutes after Idia was supposed to return home from his club. Ortho scanned the halls until he saw his big brother, sobbing in a ball on the floor by the wall, and rushed over to him.

His voice was gentle as he petted Idia's hair.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?"

Idia didn't answer, looking up Ortho with a tear stained face.

Ortho picked up his brother and carried him back to the dorm.

…

First thing Idia did when he stepped into the shower was collapse and lay there as the hot water sprayed his body. He ended up writhing on the shower floor, his flames of hair switching colors between red and blue rapidly as thoughts raced, not knowing whether the anger at himself or sorrow from the situation was the stronger feeling.

He finally got up when the hot water ran out. He dried himself and threw on some pajamas before leaving the private washroom for the Ignihyde prefect, and collapsed onto the bed as he got back to his room.

"Nii-san? Tell me what's wrong!"

The concern in Ortho's voice was evident, and he started stroking his brother's hair.

"I… I kissed Azul-shi… and now he probably hates me."

Ortho looked puzzled.

"Why would anyone hate you over a kiss?"

Idia held back sobs.

"I don't know if he likes me back, and if he doesn't at the very least things will be awkward. I don't even know if he likes guys too, and if he doesn't, is he even okay with it? Like, will he hate me for liking other guys? What if he thinks I'm some predatory pervert making a move on him like that?"

Ortho started to whipe away Idia's tears.

"If he hates you for that, he's not worth it! You're amazing, nii-san! If he can't see that, you shouldn't even be friends with him anyway! I'd rather blast him into a million pieces than see you upset over some boy."

Idia finally sat up and smiled.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Ortho!"

Ortho pulled him into a hug.

"No problem, nii-san! No matter what happens, I'll still be here for you."

It was at that moment there was a knock on the door. Ortho opened the door to be greeted by Azul, holding a bag with two to-go containers of food.

"Is Idia-san here?"

Ortho moved to let him in.

"I think I'll go now to let you two have some time alone. Have fun, and nii-san, text me if you need me!"

As Ortho rushed out the door, Azul sat down next to Idia.

"I brought dinner."

As they ate the pasta Azul brought for the two of them, he was the first to speak up.

"When you ran away from the club room I got worried. Like, you suddenly kissed me, and then ran away crying."

Azul watched Idia's expression closely.

"I was scared you'd be mad at me… or hate me…"

Idia took another bite of pasta.

"Why would I? Truth is, I've grown quite fond of you, Idia-san. I was surprised when you kissed me, but touched that you felt the same."

The two continued to talk as they ate. After they finished their meal, and discarded their trash, Azul wrapped an arm around Idia.

"Want a do-over of that kiss? So this time you won't run away crying?"

Idia looked up at Azul's smirk.

"Sure."

As soon as he said that, Idia moved to make his lips meet Azul's.

This kiss wasn't as a chaste as the last, instead a more passionate one as they melted into the kiss.

Azul cut his tongue on Idia's teeth but he didn't mind. The taste of blood filling their mouths as they kissed only fueled their passion further.

They soon parted for air. Idia then flopped down onto his side, pulling Azul fully onto the bed with him.

"Azul… stay with me. I was so afraid I messed up my chance at being your friend. My life is so lonely without you."

Azul chuckled.

"Idia, I think I'd rather us be more than friends. Would like that?"

Idia gave Azul's hand a gentle kiss before answering.

"I'd like that very much."

…

After an hour of cuddling, Azul suddenly remembered something.

"Idia, you know that one anime you told me about? I watched it and am fully caught up. Isn't there supposed to be a new episode tonight in about half an hour?"

Idia's eyes suddenly lit up.

"You watched it? What did you think? Who do you think is best girl?"

Then suddenly his face fell.

"ARRRUUGH! I can't believe I forgot about the new episode it would totally ruin my otaku cred if I didn't see it live!"

Azul sat up, and tugged on Idia's arm until he sat up as well.

"Want to watch it with me?"

…

The next morning as Idia ate his rather unhealthy breakfast of chocolate filled pre-frozen taiyaki, Ortho was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Nii-san! What did you and Azul do last night? Tell me all the dirty little details!"

Idia almost choked as Ortho started to poke him.

"We watched the new episode of Pretty Pretty Neko-hime and then marathoned KiraKira Usagi-chan."

"That's it?"

"I told him about how I relate to Mimi because of her issues with self esteem, people and self harm, and he told me he relates to Yomi's issues with childhood bullying, and that I should cosplay Mimi and he'd by my Yomi."

Ortho looked like he expected more, but decided to not to press Idia further.

"As expected of nii-san, getting someone like Azul into magical girl anime."


End file.
